To evaluate physiological parameters which may be predictive of responsiveness to oral hypoglycemic agent in patients with Type II diabetes. Frequent sample IV glucose tolerance test, OGTT, glucose turnover and glucose carbon recycling will be studied in patients with Type II diabetes. These results will be correlated with responsiveness to oral hypoglycemic agents.